


Stay With Me..

by staymagic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Upset Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagic/pseuds/staymagic
Summary: Adrien is severely injured during an akuma attack, Marinette tries to help him before it's too late..
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Ladybug was supposed to protect people, she was a hero..   
So how could she have failed..  
He was her partner and she had failed him..  
Chat Noir lay on the ground, blood seeping from his wounds and onto the ground around him. Ladybug knelled besides her unconscious partner, she sobbed her face buried in her hands. She failed, he was hurt because of her..   
Chat Noir mumbled and his eyes fluttered open. Ladybug immediately rushed to his side "Chat!" Ladybug cried "Are you okay?!".  
"Not so loud m'lady..cats have sensitive ears y'know.." Chat Noir mumbled flashing Ladybug a slight cheshire grin. Ladybug frowned "Now is not the time to be making jokes!" She scanned his body trying to pin point the wound "We have to get you to a hospital! I have to call an ambulance" Ladybug panicked. Chat Noir's eyes widened "No!" He jolted up but immediately lied back down from the aching pain on his stomach. Ladybug looked at him in shock "The detransformation sequence will end in a few minutes, I can't go transformed.. People will find out my identity.." He explained indicating to his beeping ring. Ladybug sighed "Just try to stay awake until then.."  
"Are you not leaving? You're going to transform back soon.." Chat Noir asked. Ladybug shook her head "I'm not leaving you, not like this." She stated. "But I'll know your identity.." He pointed out. "I don't care at this point, your my partner I'm not leaving you and that's final" Ladybug firmly shook her head. Chat Noir laughed slightly and Ladybug looked at him confused "What's funny?" the heroine asked. "It's funny, I would've gotten injured sooner if it lead me to knowing who you are bugaboo" Chat Noir gave Ladybug his famous cheshire grin. Ladybug rolled her eyes and laughed at her goofy partner "Don't think of doing this again". Chat Noir laughed "I won't don't worry".   
The miraculouses beeped rapidly and the heroes detransformed. A pink and green flash settled down and revealed Marinette and Adrien. Their eyes widened. "Marinette? Your Ladybug?!" Adrien exclaimed. "Adrien? Your Chat Noir.." Marinette was overwhelmed, her crush who she had fallen hopelessly in love with on their second interaction was her partner who she had rejected numerous times. Marinette buried her head in her hands from embarrassment. Adrien looked at her with a puzzled look "A-Are you disappointed?.." He asked sadness in his voice. Marinette emerged from her hands and immediately looked at the blonde boy "No! Why would you think that!" She exclaimed. Adrien sighed "Because you were always really awkward around me in school and I-" Adrien was cut off mid sentence. "Why would you think I would ever hate you?" Marinette exclaimed "I was awkward around you because I have a massive crush on you!". Adrien blushed. "If anything you should be disappointed that I'm Ladybug.." Marinette looked away. Adrien smiled "Now why would I think that M'Lady?". Marinette looked back at him "Because I'm clumsy and I can't do anything right.." She mumbled. "Sure you may be clumsy but your so many other things!" Adrien exclaimed "Your kind, beautiful, brave, you save Paris on a daily basis but still manage to help everyone in class!" He smiled at the bluenette "That's why I fell in love with you twice"   
Marinette blushed "Y-You love me.." Marinette smiled "I-I love you too". Adrien smiled and for a moment they were lost in each other eyes.  
Adrien's eyes fluttered closed. Sirens wailed.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone through the window. In the middle of the bed was a blonde boy, he was lying still. Machines connected to him keeping him stable and alive. Besides him lay a girl. Her hair was messy and fell onto her shoulders. Underneath her bluebell eyes were dark bags from lack of sleep. People had come and gone visiting the blonde boy yet the girl refused to leave her partners side until he woke up. Marinette's eyes were puffy from crying so much, a few left over tears fell down her cheek and onto the blanket. She held Adrien's still hand tightly "H-Hey kitty.." Marinette whispered "I-It's Marinette, your lady.." She stuttered tears threatening to fall down her already puffy and red eyes. "W-We really miss you.." Marinette continued "Patrol isn't the same without your lame cat puns, even the akuma attacks are boring with no one too annoy the hell out of me and the akuma.." Marinette laughed slightly. Tears fell down her cheek as she gripped Adrien's hand tighter. "Doctors say you are showing signs of waking up soon.. So please wake up.." Marinette sobbed quietly "I-I need you.."  
A finger moved slightly which made Marinette gasp. Adrien's eyes fluttered open slowly. His emerald eyes dotted around the place trying to figure out where he was. Adrien turned his head slightly and his eyes met Marinette's. Marinette gasped and sobbed quietly into her hand "A-Adrien..". "Hey M'Lady" Adrien smiled. Marinette immediately hugged him tightly "We nearly lost you!" Marinette said. Adrien looked slightly confused "I haven't been out for long?". Marinette sat up and her eyes met Adrien's "I-It's been two months.. You died in surgery.." Marinette explained "The doctors were thankfully able to restart you heart again.. But you were dead for almost a minute.." She added. Adrien's eyes widened "I-I died..?" He asked. Marinette nodded "It was so scary.." A tear escaped her eyes. "Well I'm here now and I'm never going again" Adrien smiled softly. Marinette smiled back.  
The sun was beginning to set and they leaned into one another and kissed a much needed kiss full of love and happiness to see one another. The kiss ended and Marinette leaned on Adrien's chest and closed her eyes for a much needed sleep. Adrien ran his fingers through her messy hair gently. They lay there in silence listening to the heartbeat on each other and full of happiness and love,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know both chapters are a little short but I had this idea for ages but couldn't quite put it into words! I hope you liked it.


End file.
